Treasure Planet's got Talent!
by SophieSwag
Summary: Welcome to Treasure Planet's got Talent! All the TP characters will be showing off their acts in front of YOU, the audience. And then you decide who you want out! Who will win? I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TP CHARACTERS.
1. Auditions

Ok, im only doing this because Britain's got talent is back and I love it (its because I live in Britain), and I love treasure planet so, its TREASURE PLANET'S GOT TALENT! WOOOOO! The contestants are, (Jim, Silver, Amelia, Delbert, B.E.N, Scroop and Arrow). Who will be out?! YOU decide...

* * *

Main Announcement - **WELCOME TO TREASURE PLANETS GOT TALENT! THE ONLY SHOW THAT GIVES CARTOON CHARACTERS A CHANCE TO SHINE! NOW, HERE'S YOUR JUDGES!**

The judges Sophie Ellis, Amber Hall, Andrew Ferris and Justin Samon stepped out as One Way or Another played. They all bowed to the cheering audience,

Main Announcement - **Sophie Ellis, Amber Hall, Andrew Ferris and Justin Samon!**

They all waved to the crazy audience, knowing that they were acting like that just because it was the first EVER series of Treasure Planet's got Talent. They all sat down in their chairs, waiting for the main hosts,

Main Announcement - **Aaaaaaand your special hosts, Shannon Grander and Emma Murray!**

Shannon and Emma ran from both sides of the stage, and went to the centre, waving and bowing to everyone,

"Yes hello! Im Shannon Grander, that's Emma Murray. We're here to present the first ever TREASURE PLANET'S GOT TALENT!"

The crowd cheered even more, they were both laughing and tried to get the crowd to be quiet, and Emma had something to say,

"I would just like to say, what a turnout. What a turnout that treasure planet has got its own version of britains got talent isn't that crazy?"

"Hm. Anyway this show is gonna be packed with performances by all the characters from TP! So, lets welcome our judges how are you doing?!"

Sophie and Amber laughed and said together,

"Never better!" (Wait a min, that rhymed... xD)

Shannon and Emma laughed and turned to Andrew and Justin,

"What about you two?"

"We're amazed!"

Shannon and Emma smiled and turned back to the audience,

"So, as Shannon said, its gonna be amazing and we hope all of you enjoy it, but now. We have our first performance!"

"He is made out of metal..."

"He is a bit annoying..."

"He also likes to sniff cheese..."

Shannon stared at Emma,

"Emma...please. Anyway. Please give a hand to our first performance...B.E.N!"

The crowd cheered madly as B.E.N walked on stage, he looked excited and nervous at the same time, Justin spoke up,

"Hey B.E.N! How have you been?"

"I've been good..."

"Of course, your nervous aren't you?"

"A little..."

The crowd 'aw'ed,

"Don't worry B.E.N, just act like the crowd isn't here, and take it away."

B.E.N took a deep breath, and started to sing, but he didn't sing that well...

**SO SHINE BRIGHTTTTTTTTT, TONIGHTTTTTTT YOU AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The crowd wear covering the ears, even the judges were too,

** WE'RE BEAUTIFUL LIKE THE DIAMONDS IN THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**  
** EYE TO EYE SO ALIVEEEEEE**  
** WE'RE BEAUTIFUL LIKE DIAMONDS IN THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Justin and Amber slammed their button straight away,

** SHINE BRIGHTTTTTT LIKE A-**

He finally got the last buzz, he stopped and actually looked happy, first it was Justin to speak,

"I-I...B.E.N, im saying this in the kindest way as possible, you need to practise for like...10 years..."

But B.E.N didn't look sad, he looked happy, next it was Amber,

"B.E.N I kinda agree with Justin, practise a bit more, then come back."

Now B.E.N was getting a bit upset,

"I do understand, I do..."

Then it was Sophie,

"I don't know what to say B.E.N but, I don't know if your ready to be a singer..."

Last it was Andrew,

"I agree with everyone, B.E.N, practise a bit more and I think you might be a bit better."

B.E.N just nodded,

"Ok, thank you."

He sadly walked away on his wheels and backstage, and Shannon and Emma came back out,

"Aww I feel sorry for B.E.N."

"Yeah, he can't sing..."

"I know. Anyway. The next contestant is a bit chubby..."

"Is a pirate..."

"And has cyborg parts!"

"Please applause for JOHN SILVER!"

Everyone cheered as Silver walked on stage, taking his hat of and putting it back on, Sophie asked him a question,

"So Silver, what will you be singing?"

"Ill be a singin You are a pirate."

Amber burst out laughing, everyone stared at her,

"Im sorry, it just suits him. Go ahead."

Silver started to sing, and he was pretty good,

**Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,**  
**You are a pirate!**

**Yar har, fiddle di dee, **  
** Being a pirate is all right with me, **  
** Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, **  
** You are a pirate! **  
** Yo Ho, ahoy and avast, **  
** Being a pirate is really badass! **  
** Hang the black flag at the end of the mast! **  
** You are a pirate! **

** You are a pirate!**

At the end of his performance, everyone was cheering and Andrew was the only one who had his light turned off,

"Um, right this is what I think. I think to myself 'Hey I wonder if I could turn into a pirate and sing?' but then I'd think, 'Hmmm, I'd rather not..."

A frown was put on Silver's face, but he got cheered up as the other judges booed him and the crowd also did aswell,

"Don't listen to Simon Cowell, I think you were amazing Silver!"

Silver smiled and thanked Sophie,

"10 out of 10! Silver your my hero!"

Justin stared at Silver, which got Silver worried,

"You know what? 20 out of 10! Good job Silver."

Everyone cheered on Silver as he walked out the stage, and Shannon and Emma both gave him a high five before they came back on stage to introduce the third act,

"Silver is my hero too Amber!"

Amber laughed and Shannon got on with the next act,

"Now, the next act, he...he's so hot..."

Emma stared at Shannon,

"Um...he is a famous spacer..."

"And he is so hot..."

"SHANNON SHUT UP! Its the one and only, JIM HAWKINS!"

From that moment, the crowd was literally screaming, the judges and Shannon and Emma were holding their ears, and Jim did the same too when he walked on, and stood in the centre of the stage. Andrew tried to speak to Jim but the crowd were too loud (Another rhyme...OMFG...),

"OK BE QUIET! Anyway, Jim what are you gonna sing for us?"

"Im gonna be singing, Turn around by Conor Maynard..."

The crowd cheered loudly, as Jim began to sing,

**Turn around, open your eyes**  
** Look at me now**  
** Turn around, girl I've got you**  
** We won't fall down, yeah**  
** We can see, forever from up here, yeah**  
** So long as we're together**  
** Have no fear, no fear**

**So turn around, floating**  
** So high you're above the ground**  
** Floating so high, turn around**  
** Together, nothing can stop us now**  
** Listen baby, turn around, floating**  
** So high you're above the ground**  
** Floating so high, turn around**  
** Together, nothing can stop us now**  
** Turn around, turn around...**

The crowd made literally made Jim deaf, Sophie tried to calm them down and eventually she did,

"Jim, you flatter me...that was amazing!"

jim smiled and thanked Sophie, next Justin,

"Woah man, that was awesome!"

Jim didn't know how many times to thank them all, but Amber and Andrew agreed with them and he eventually walked off the stage. Shannon and Emma came back on,

"That was just..."

"I know...he is amazing."

"Yep. Anyway, this next act..."

"she's the only girl on here..."

"She is the captain of the RLS Legacy..."

"Give it up for Captain Amelia!"

As she walked on stage, all she heard from loads of boys were whistles and she got a bit mad, but tried to ignore them, Justin sat down from clapping,

"Can I just say...your really fit."

Amelia chuckled and the crowd were laughing hard, Amber smacked Justin,

"Sorry Amelia, you can start when your ready."

Amelia just nodded and started to sing,

**All along it was a fever**  
**A cold sweat hot-headed believers**  
**I threw my hands in the air I said show me something**  
**He said, if you dare come a little closer**

**Round and around and around and around we go**  
** Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

** Not really sure how to feel about it**  
** Something in the way you move**  
** Makes me feel like I can't live without you**  
** It takes me all the way**  
** I want you to stay...**

The crowd went wild, the judges ears were about to burst but Andrew was first to speak,

"Im...Im..."

Andrew blushed a bit,

"Even though im way younger than you...I think I've fallen in love with you."

Sophie laughed really embarrassingly and everyone laughed because of her,

"Im sorry, HAHAHA! Ok, focus. Ok. I think your an amazing singer Amelia, I think no one will want you out!"

Amelia smiled,

"Thank you."

Amber was afterwards,

"Your voice is brilliant, I love Rihanna so you made it better. Your amazing."

Amelia thanked Amber and last was Sophie,

"Except for Justin, I agree with everyone else."

The crowd cheered and Amelia walked off the stage happily, she shook Shannon and Emma's hands and they both returned on to the stage,

"So Emma, who at the moment do you think is the best?"

Emma thought for a moment,

"Im not sure, but I think it might be Jim."

"Jim? Hmmm mines gotta be...ummm. I don't have a favourite, but they have all been amazing!"

Emma laughed,

"Ok this next person...he's...he is kinda like a bug."

"He is a bas-"

"SHANNON!"

"What?!"

"WE ARE ON LIVE TV, AND THE HECK HOW MANY CHILDREN ARE WATCHING THIS!"

"SorrYYYYY!"

"Oh shut up, anyway its Scroop!"

But they was no applause, just 'Boo's', but Scroop was fine with it, and he walked to the centre of the stage, and Sophie decided to have some fun with him,

"What up spiderman?"

Scroop got a bit mad,

"Im not ssssspiderman..."

"Youuu kinda are..."

Now he was angry,

"DO YOU WANT TO SSSSEE ME DO MY SSSSSONG OR DONT YOU?"

Sophie pretended to think,

"Hmmm, lets see...no."

Scroop threw the microphone at Sophie and ran towards her, but the security guards got hold of him,

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL DESSSSTROY YOU, YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

Sophie just laughed, and Shannon and Emma were wetting themselves laughing,

"Good we're not getting a performance from Scroop tonight! WOOOOOOOOOO"

The crowd cheered, and Shannon and Emma told them to be quiet for the next person,

"Right so, this next person, he's a dog..."

"Which is weird..."

"Emma that's rude."

"NO IT WASNT!"

"Ok chillax...anyway, he is ADORABLE..."

"ITS DELBERT DOPPLER!"

Delbert walked on the stage feeling nervous, but he waved just for the audience as they cheered for him,

"Hi..."

Justin laughed,

"I can see your nervous too."

"A-a little..."

"Don't worry, nothing to be nervous of. Just start when your ready."

Delbert took a deep breath, and begun,

**We got our eyes wide open and feeling like we are almost there. **  
** Words unspoken disappearing in the air**  
** And all I see is you and I **  
** You're the only lifeline that I need tonight**  
** I'm letting go. **

** So this is what it feels like**  
** Be in the right place...**

Delbert stopped, but the audience cheered for him anyway, and the judges were clapping too,

"B-but I s-stopped...I ruined it..."

Andrew spoke up,

"You didn't ruin it, you still sung some of it and it was incredible!"

Delbert smiled, and Sophie was next,

"Woah...that was...AMAZING!"

The crowd cheered, and Delbert thanked her,

"Who's got two thumbs and can sing?"

Delbert looked confused,

"THAT GUY!"

She pointed to Delbert and he laughed, and thanked Amber,

"I think your the next Olly Murs mate haha."

Delbert smiled and thanked Justin, and he finally walked off, still looking nervous. Shannon and Emma re-entered the stage,

"I agree with ya Justin, he could be the next Olly Murs."

Justin laughed at Shannon and Emma continued,

"So, this is the last contestant, and lets just say...he's a rock"

"He is a bit muscular..."

"And is Amelia's first mate on the RLS Legacy."

"Please give it up, for MR ARROW!"

The crowd were still crazy, and he walked onto the stage,

"Hey Arrow, what ya gonna sing tonight?"

"Well, im going to be singing Ships by Ian Hunter."

"Good choice, start when ya ready."

Arrow started to sing,

**We walked to the sea, just my father and me**  
** And the dogs played around on the sand.**  
** Winter cold cut the air, hanging still everywhere**  
** Dressed in gray did he say hold my hand? **  
** I said love's easier when it's far away**  
** We sat and watched the distant lights.**

** We're two ships that pass in the night**  
** And we smile when we say it's alright.**  
** We're still here, it's just that we're out of sight**  
** Like those ships that pass in the night.**

When it was over, the crowd were mad, Arrow was laughing at the girls who were fangirling, and Andrew talked first,

"Woah dude, amazing! I wanna see more."

Arrow thanked Andrew,

"Arrow, good song choice, I loved it, same with Andrew, I'd LOVE to see more."

Arrow thanked Sophie and next it was Amber,

"Wonderful, just...your just amazing I can't describe it!"

Arrow laughed and they all turned to Justin,

"Arrow, please try to win this!"

Arrow smiled and thanked them all and walked off the stage.

Main Announcement - **NOW, YOU HAVE SEEN ALL THE ACTS, BUT ONLY FIVE CAN GO THROUGH. ITS UP TO YOU TO DECIDE, WHOEVER GETS PAST 5 VOTES TO BE OUT FIRST, IS OUT! SEE YA NEXT TIME ON TREASURE PLANET'S GOT TALENT!**

* * *

Jesus Christ, have you noticed how long this chapter has been going on for? Anyway, you saw the auditions, next time on treasure planet's got talent, it will reveal who is out, and who you want out after everyone has sung. BYEEEEE!


	2. Show 1 (Pt 1)

I only got two reviews, which that is fine, but one of them wanted scroop out, and one wanted BEN out. But I went with the account that's real, so, here we go! Show 1! **Also, thanks to Amelia Doppler for the idea, im gonna use it and she's gonna be my guest judge!**

* * *

The crowd were mad when Shannon and Emma were sliding across the stage, and into the centre,

"Hello!"

The crowd wouldn't keep quiet,

"Ok welcome back, TO TREASURE PLANET'S GOT TALENT!"

The crowd cheered and Shannon decided to shout at them,

"SHUT UP! Thank you. Anyways lets introduce you to our guest judge Nellie!"

Nellie waved and smiled at the camera,

"I'm really excited to see all these performances! I hope they all do well."

Emma laughed,

"Yes lets hope. Anyway, we got your votes and the person who is out is...Ben..."

Some of the crowd 'aw'ed, and Shannon spoke up,

"Well, he sounded a bit...how do I put this? Ummm..."

"Bad?"

"W-well...yeah."

"Yup. Anyway lets get on with the first performance! Justin do you wanna introduce it!"

Justin nodded and turned to face the camera,

"Ok, the first performance, he's one of mine, he'll be singing 'If Today Was Your Last Day', and he a very talented singer, give it up, for MR ARROW!"

The crowd cheered and a spot light shined on Arrow, who was ready to sing,

**My best friend gave me the best advice**  
** He said each days a gift and not a given right**  
** Leave no stone unturned**  
** Leave your fears behind**  
** And try to take the path less traveled by**  
** That first step you take is the longest stride**

** If today was your last day**  
** If tomorrow was too late**  
** Could you say goodbye to yesterday**  
** Would you live each moment like your last**  
** Leave old pictures in the past**  
** Donate every dime you have**  
** If today was your last day**

** Going against the grain should be a way of life**  
** What's worth the price is always worth the fight**  
** Every second counts cause there's no second try**  
** So live it like you're never living twice**  
** Don't take the free ride in your whole life**

** If today was your last day**  
** If tomorrow was too late**  
** Could you say goodbye to yesterday**  
** Would you live each moment like your last**  
** Leave old pictures in the past**  
** Donate every dime you have**  
** And would you call old friends you never see**  
** Reminisce old memories**  
** Would you forgive your enemies**  
** And would you find that one your dreaming of**  
** Swear up and down to god above**  
** That you'll finally fall in love**  
** If today was your last day...**

The crowd went wild, Arrow couldn't get rid of his smile, and Shannon and Emma came on stage,

"Wow!"

"That was amazing Arrow!"

Arrow STILL couldn't stop smiling,

"Why thank you, I was a bit worried but I got through."

"Yep, so, Justin. How did Arrow do?"

Justin just stared at Arrow,

"There's just too many words to describe how amazing that was. Your incredible Arrow, AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!"

The crowd cheered and Arrow thanked Justin, next was Nellie,

"Woah dude, you got some voice in there! Your singing was perfect, you have obviously rehearsed it well enough, and I think you'll win!"

Arrow thanked Nellie and turned to Sophie,

"Same with Nellie and Justin, I think you could be in the top 10 of the charts, or maybe top 3!"

Arrow laughed and thanked Sophie, and Amber spoke up,

"Seriously dude, I don't think I can sing better than you, your awesome!"

Arrow was about to just hug all of them, but turned to Andrew, worried about what he would say,

"I, um, I would just like to say that..."

Arrow raised his eyebrow, but then Andrew smiled,

"YOUR INCREDIBLE!"

The crowd cheered and he thanked all of them and walked off stage, Shannon couldn't stop talking about him,

"He was just THAT amazing weren't he?"

"I know right! Anyway, we need to get on with the second act so, Nellie?"

Nellie thanked Emma and faced the camera,

"Hello, anyway the next act, well, you might go REALLY mad that he is in but still, he's singing 'Cabin Fever', give it up, FOR SCROOP!"

Half of the crowd cheered, and half of the crowd booed as they saw Scroop,

**Welcome back my friend**  
** Where the hell have you been**  
** It's nice to feel that smile again**  
** I can see**  
** You can see**  
** Wait and see**  
** The things that were once said**  
** We'll put away to bed**  
** Forget me not and learn I will**  
** It's not so hard to love again**  
** There's nothing we can't do**  
** Time, it passed me bye**  
** When we thought of you**  
** And never more we're evermore**

** The snail it moves so slow**  
** As I look down below**  
** And from above I see so clear**  
** This birdseye view that we now fear**  
** Some things we can't explain**  
** Can't believe we're there again**  
** Snap out of it my friend**  
** No, no, no, no, no, no, no**

** "We said goodbye today**  
** Don't need you anyway**  
** Praise the Lord, send it on**  
** Pass the ammunition"**

** The time when you were near**  
** We had nothing left to fear**  
** But no more than...**  
** Just as if no reason why**  
** If we are to change that we should still go on**  
** It's nice to know your here and we got there in the end...**

There was a low cheer, and Scroop waited for the judges to speak,

"I would jussssst like to sssssay, if that Sssssophie girl makesssss fun of me, ill desssstroy her..."

Sophie looked worried and hid behind Nellie, and she laughed,

"I think you were alright Scroop, maybe you can practise a bit more like Arrow?"

Scroop smirked and turned to Sophie with an angry face,

"I-I-I-I thought you did g-great..."

Scroop laughed and faced Amber,

"Ummm, I wouldn't say it was actually perfect...but good job."

Scroop looked a bit happy, just not to much, next was Andrew,

"Dude, I thought you were good, that's all im saying."

Scroop nodded and faced Justin,

"Seriously buggy, you need to get off this stage now and never come back."

Scroop looked really angry and they could see it in his eyes, and he stomped off the stage and the hosts returned,

"Temper temper...right Emma?"

"Yeah...anyway, I think you'll be more entertained with this next contestant, don't you Sophie?"

"Oooh yes!"

She faced the camera with a grin on her face,

"This next singing hottie has it all! He will be singing 'You're Just Good To Be True'... Give it up for Jim!"

At that moment, you could literally hear hundreds of girls screaming, and they saw Jim standing with the microphone, looking ready,

**You're just too good to be true **  
** Can't take my eyes off of you**  
** You'd be like heaven to touch**  
** I wanna hold you so much**  
** At long last love has arrived**  
** And I thank God I'm alive**  
** You're just too good to be true**  
** Can't take my eyes off of you**

** Pardon the way that I stare**  
** There's nothing else to compare**  
** The sight of you leaves me weak**  
** There are no words left to speak**  
** So if you feel like I feel**  
** Please let me know that it's real**  
** You're just too good to be true**  
** Can't take my eyes off of you**

** I love you baby and if it's quite all right**  
** I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**  
** I love you baby, trust in me when I say**  
** Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray**

** Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay**  
** And let me love you baby, let me love you**

** You're just too good to be true **  
** Can't take my eyes off of you**  
** You'd be like heaven to touch**  
** I wanna hold you so much**  
** At long last love has arrived**  
** And I thank God I'm alive**  
** You're just too good to be true**  
** Can't take my eyes off of you**

Jim smirked as he heard loads of girls screaming his name, and he faced the judges, first was Andrew,

"Woah dude, your an awesome singer! Im pretty sure you would get a recording contract!"

Jim laughed and thanked Andrew, Amber was after,

"You just made me die Jim...honestly..."

Jim smiled at Amber and faced Nellie,

"I think Jim that tonight, ill be dreaming about you ALL NIGHT!"

Jim laughed and faced Justin,

"I wish I had a singing voice like that!"

Jim thanked them all and walked off the stage, and when Shannon and Emma were walking on, Emma looked like she was in love,

"I think im in love with Jim..."

Shannon looked weirdly at Emma,

"Ooookkk...Anyway, this is one part of show 1 so stay tuned for the second part of this show, it will be including, Amelia, Delbert and Silver! Also, you can vote who is out after they have all performed!"

Shannon and Emma both shouted,

"BYEEEEEE!"

* * *

Sorry I want to do two parts because this is a pretty long chapter/show thingy. Anyway don't vote yet! Still more acts to come and THEN you can vote. BUZZZZZZZZZ!


	3. Show 1 (Pt 2)

Sorry this took so long (probably again), ill hope I get some votes for people to be out so...enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome back to Treasure Planet's Got Talent!"

Shannon introduced,

"Yes, and we have three more performances for you all. So enjoy the show!"

"So, should we introduce the first one then Amber?"

Amber smiled,

"Pleasure."

She turned to face the camera,

"This next performer, shes still in! And she has got a lot of talent by singing 'Grenede'. Give it up, for AMELIA!"

Everyone cheered and Amelia stood in the centre,

**Easy come, Easy go**  
** That's just how you live oh**  
** Take, take, take it all**  
** But ya never give**

** Should'a known**  
** You was trouble**  
** From the first kiss**  
** Had your eyes wide open, **  
** Why were they open? Oh**  
** Gave you all I had**  
** And you tossed it in the trash, **  
** You tossed it in the trash you did**  
** To give me all your love**  
** Is all I ever asked**  
** 'Cause what you don't understand is**  
** I'd catch a grenade for ya**  
** Throw my hand on a blade for ya**  
** I'd jump in front of a train for ya**  
** You know I'd do anything for ya Oh, oh, **  
** I would go through all this pain, **  
** Take a bullet straight through my brain, **  
** Yes, I would die for you baby**  
** But you won't do the same**  
** No, no, no, no**

** Black, black, black and blue**  
** Beat me till I'm numb**  
** Tell the devil I said "hey" **  
** When you get back to where you're from**

** Mad woman, bad woman, **  
** That's just what you are, yeah, **  
** You'll smile in my face then**  
** Rip the brakes out my car**

** Gave you all I had**  
** And you tossed it in the trash**  
** You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**  
** To give me all your love**  
** Is all I ever asked**  
** Cause what you don't understand is**  
** I'd catch a grenade for ya**  
** Throw my head on a blade for ya**  
** I'd jump in front of a train for ya**  
** You know I'd do anything for ya Oh, oh**  
** I would go through all this pain, **  
** Take a bullet straight through my brain, **  
** Yes, I would die for you baby**  
** But you won't do the same**

The audience went insane! Amelia did an amazingly good job and Shannon and Emma came on the stage,

"Wow! That was amazing! How are you feeling?"

Amelia looked like she was nervous,

"Embarrased..."

The audience laughed,

"Don't worry Amelia, lets just see how you did! Nellie?"

"Your first show? You have probably already won this Amelia your amazing!"

Amelia smiled and thanked Nellie, Sophie was next,

"I have to agree with Emma, your very talented!"

Amelia smiled, then it was Justin,

"Can I like...hug you?"

Amelia laughed,

"Heh heh...too many words to describe how perfect you are! And if you know what I mean..."

Amelia chuckled and faced Amber,

"You know Amelia, I thought cats couldn't sing. BUT THEY CAN!"

Amelia wouldn't stopped smiling, and last was Andrew,

"Amelia, please. Please. PLEASE. Win this!"

Amelia nodded and laughed, and she walked off the stage, Emma was staring at Justin weirdly,

"Justin..."

"Yes?"

"You are pretty much like a young pedo..."

Justin rolled his eyes,

"Just get on with the 5th act!"

"Ok then. Ok, so this man practically ruined his audition, but he was still amazing! Give it up for Delbert, singing 'Better Than I Know Myself'!"

The crowd screamed, Delbert was in his ready position,

**Cold as ice**  
** And more bitter than a december**  
** Winter night**  
** That's how I treated you**  
** And I know that I**  
** I sometimes tend to loose my temper**  
** And I cross the line**  
** Yeah that's the truth**

** I know it gets hard sometimes**  
** But I could never**  
** Leave your side**  
** No matter what I say**  
** Coz if I wanted to go**  
** I woulda gone by now but**  
** I really need you near me**  
** To keep my mind off the edge**  
** If I wanted to leave**  
** I woulda left by now**  
** But you're the only one that knows me**  
** Better than I know my self.**

** All along**  
** I tried to pretend it didn't matter**  
** If I was alone**  
** Deep down I know**  
** If you were gone**  
** For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn**  
** Coz I'm lost without you.**

** I know it gets hard sometimes**  
** But I could never**  
** Leave your side**  
** No matter what I say**  
** Coz if I wanted to go**  
** I woulda gone by now but**  
** I really need you near me**  
** To keep my mind off the edge**  
** If I wanted to leave**  
** I woulda left by now**  
** But you're the only one that knows me**  
** Better than I know my self.**

The crowd cheered loudly for Delbert, who was looking more nervous as usual, first to speak was Amber,

"Wow Delbert, for a first show, you were incredible!"

Delbert thanked her and Andrew was next,

"Your just amazing man, just...keep it up will ya?"

Delbert laughed and nodded, Nellie was after,

"I know this sounds weird Delbert, but I think your adorable! No joke."

The crowd laughed and Delbert chuckled, next was Sophie,

"Absoloutely brilliant, if I can give you something out of 10, it would be 10,000."

Delbert thanked Sophie and last was Justin,

"I knew you were gonna turn out great Delbert Doppler! I knew it! Keep up the good work."

Delbert laughed and thanked everyone and walked off stage, Shannon and Emma returned to the stage,

"Ok, the last performance of the night will get you up and dancing! Singing 'Pirates', ITS SILVER!"

The crowd screamed, and Silver looked like he was about to dance,

**Now were back, **  
** With a bang! (With a new mate to add to the gang! )**  
** And were gonna wait, **  
** Till after the day.**  
** We took their ship, **  
** And sunk them fast.**  
** But that war, **  
** Is in the past.**  
** And now... **  
** The time has come.**  
** To show them exactly, **  
** What we've become.**  
** Because we are the ones, **  
** Who stay strong **  
** And choose not to run.**

** Lets forge our names, **  
** We do this every day.**  
** We make our own way, **  
** And take what you can't give.**  
** All that we've done before, **  
** Is in the past.**  
** This is what we become, **  
** So come now. **

** Well I'm three sheets to the wind, **  
** And my world is spinning **  
** We take what we need, **  
** And we get what we want.**  
** What's yours is mine, **  
** If you like it or not.**  
** You better hide your daughters, **  
** 'Cause were on are way home, **  
** So much to gain, **  
** And nothing to lose, **  
** This life is ours, **  
** But we'll take yours too.**  
** Map of the world, **  
** Take us far from here **  
** Were coming home, **  
** And no one can stop us.**  
** Map of of the world, **  
** Take me home**

** Pirates life for me! **  
** Pirates life for me!**

Once the song was over, you could see everyone stood up and was clapping and cheering for Silver, Justin seemed pretty amazed too,

"Woah...that was just off the hook awesome!"

The crowd cheered and Silver smiled, next was Sophie,

"Your dance moves were just...O.M.G!"

Silver laughed and thanked Sophie, Nellie next,

"Silver, out of all the pirates I know...your the best singer out of them all!"

Silver thanked Nellie, after was Amber,

"Your just amazing Silver, I really want to vote for you to win!"

Silver smirked and last was Andrew,

"I agree with everyone Silver, I don't think there's any other pirate as good as you."

Silver looked really happy, thanked everyone and waved as he walked off the stage in a good mood, and Shannon and Emma returned to close the show,

"So, there you go! All of your favourite TP characters performed, and you need to vote who has to be out! So, until next time...BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

This has been SO long since I've updated im so so SO sorry! Anyway, you heard Shannon and Emma, please review on who you want to be out, and what you think of the first show! **Also, thanks to Amelia Doppler for the ideas and you being a guest judge, it actually made the story better! If you want, you can be in my story for all the way through! BAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	4. Show 2

Hey guys it feels like it has been a long time since ive updated, but it probably is. Anyway, I really need some more reviews because this is probably gonna be my longest story out of all my FF's. Anyway, it feels like I've got a bit more used to FF now so...Enjoy show 2!

* * *

Shannon and Emma came down on a zipwire onto the stage as the crowd went wild. Shannon accidently bumped into the back a bit, but she was fine. Emma introduced the show,

"Welcome back to Treasure Planet's got Talent!"

The crowd cheered,

"Yep that's right, anyway lets just see what show we are on? Is it show 2?"

Emma nodded and Shannon felt dumb,

"Ohhh ok. Im a bit dumb but oh well..."

Emma raised her eyebrow, but then shrugged,

"Ok, anyway there will be 5 performances because guess who's out?"

There were shouts of different names and the most shouted was Scroop,

"Well, if you kept hearing Scroop, then your WRONG. If you heard Jim, your deaf."

Shannon hit Emma on the arm,

"Anyway, its Arrow that's out!"

Everyone aw'ed and Emma sounded angry,

"WHAT?! SCROOP SHOULD BE-"

Shannon covered Emma's mouth,

"ANYWAY, lets get on with the performances! Amber?"

Amber laughed and faced the camera,

"Next is the dreamy human boy who is the most famous man spacer in the world. Singing 'I Make Them Good Girls go Bad', please scream and shout (oh that's the will. song LOL)...FOR JIM HAWKINS!"

The Jim fangirls screamed at the top of their lungs, and Jim was standing on a panel which was floating in mid air,

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**

I know your type  
Yeah daddy's lil' girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me want to lose control

She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad!

Jim's panel was floating down to the centre of the stage and waited for his responds from the judges, first was Amber,

"Jim your fabulous! I really want you to win and I hope you keep that wish for me please!"

Jim chuckled and nodded, next was Justin,

"Yep, fantastic, brilliant, your voice is amazing man! Good job!"

Jim thanked the judges (I couldn't be bothered to do the rest...) and walked off stage, and Shannon and Emma returned,

"He is SO dreamy!"

Shannon stared and Emma,

"Ooookkk...ANYWAY! Lets introduce the next act shall we Justin?"

Justin nodded,

"Ok, this next man has a load of talent, and he ROCKS! Ok, singing 'give it up for SCROOP!"

Some people cheered and Arrow stood at the centre of the stage,

**Let's play big bank take little bank  
You are looking at a shark in a fish tank  
When I'm in the kitchen, I make plenty cash  
Tell shawty come here, she got plenty ass**

Yeah, I love them strippers  
Yeah, I love them strippers  
Yeah, I love them strippers  
Yeah, I love them strippers  
In my foreign car, got the trunk by the engine  
So when I back back, I'm fronting on you n-ggas

First I back back, Louie backpack  
Where's Paris Hilton? Where's Kat Stacks?  
I'm round four with this ammunition, my camo come from Tru Religion  
Them broke hoes can't pay attention, your cutie missing, New Edition  
Mr. Telephone man, there's something wrong with my line  
When I call my baby's number, I get a click every time  
Every line is dope, you can snort it  
Working in the pot, I can make you do aerobics  
I'm haterphobic, they mad cause I'm winning  
They busy high and catching, mad cause I'm pinching  
All my bitches different, all my diamonds glistening  
My weed so loud, everybody listen  
They say it's for the birds, so I bought a kilo  
My Boost Mobile chirping, it must be my amigo

Everyone cheered and Scroop stood in front of the judges, first was Justin,

"Dude, your amazing, just keep that up. Let NOTHING get in your way, just keep it up!"

Scroop thanked Justin and next was Natalie,

"Well Scroop, I think your the best singing spider in town! The song perfectly suits you and you sung it amazingly! Good job."

Scroop thanked the judges and walked off the stage (Couldn't be bothered to-Ok im just gonna let two people speak from now on and ill move on. It saves time.) and Shannon and Emma returned (again).

"Some spiders are just amazing in life aren't they Emma?"

Emma smirked,

"Yup. Anyway, lets introduce the THIRD act Sophie!"

Sophie smiled,

"Sure thing Emz!"

Emma glared at Sophie,

"I told you to stop calling me that..."

Sophie rolled her eyes,

"Whatever. Anyway, the next singing kitty-"

Justin interrupted Sophie,

"IS HOT!"

The crowd laughed and Sophie kicked Justin,

"DONT INTERRUPT MY SPEECH! Anyway, she has a lot of talent, singing 'Everytime we touch', its Amelia!"

There were loads of cheers, and Amelia stood on the stage,

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,**  
**Need you by my side.**  
**'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.**  
**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
**I can't let you go.**  
**Want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**  
**They wipe away tears that I cry.**  
**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**  
**You make me rise when I fall.**

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
**Need you by my side.**  
**'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.**  
**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
**I can't let you go.**  
**Want you in my life.**

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
**Need you by my side.**

The crowd cheered and Amelia nervously waited for the judges to speak, first was Sophie,

"Wow! That was amazing! You are the best singing cat ever!"

Amelia smiled and thanked Sophie, next was Andrew,

"You-are-just..."

Andrew just stared at Amelia with a dreamy face, and Sophie slapped him,

"OW!"

"You deserved it!"

Amelia laughed,

"Your amazing Amelia and everyone agrees, and if they don't, damn them."

Sophie punched Andrew again,

"NO SWEARING!"

"Ill swear when I bloody wanna swear."

Sophie rolled her eyes and Amelia left the stage laughing. Shannon and Emma cam back on,

"These performances are just getting better and better! Right Emma?"

"Yep! Anyway, we have 2 more acts, so the 4th one Natalie?"

Natalie smiled,

"Sure thing. Anyway, this next act is SUCH a good singer, even for a dog. Singing The Big Bang Theory Theme Song and I LOVE THAT SONG! Its DELBERT!"

The crowd cheered loudly, and he was sitting on something in the air like Jim, but in a multi-coloured star chair,

**Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,  
Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...  
The Earth began to cool,  
The autotrophs began to drool,  
Neanderthals developed tools,  
We built a wall (we built the pyramids),  
Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,  
That all started with the big bang!**

"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,  
As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song.  
A fraction of a second and the elements were made.  
The bipeds stood up straight,  
The dinosaurs all met their fate,  
They tried to leap but they were late  
And they all died (they froze their asses off)  
The oceans and pangea  
See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya  
Set in motion by the same big bang!

It all started with the big BANG!

It's expanding ever outward but one day  
It will cause the stars to go the other way,  
Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it wont be hurt  
Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!

Australopithecus would really have been sick of us  
Debating out while here they're catching deer (we're catching viruses)  
Religion or astronomy, Encarta, Deuteronomy  
It all started with the big bang!

Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology  
It all started with the big bang!  
It all started with the big BANG!

Delbert stood in the centre waiting for the judges to respond, first was Natalie,

"Delbert, you are the most amazing singer in the whole of montressor!"

Delbert smiled, next was Amber,

"Out of all the singing dogs on the whole of this planet, YOU are the best so far!"

Delbert laughed and thanked all the them, and walked off the stage. And Shannon and emma walked back on,

"So, all these epic performances we have had, and now its down to one..."

"Yep, so lets hope this performance will be amazing! Right Andrew?"

Andrew chuckled,

"Yup. So, for the last performance, the old scallywag he is -laughs- please applaud for Silver, singing Rain Over me!"

The crowd cheered and Silver was holding the microphone,

**Girl my body don't lie  
(Red One)  
I'm out of my mind  
Let it rain over me  
(Mr. Worldwide)  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
(Marc Anthony)  
So let it rain over me**

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

Always a new million  
Always a new vodka  
Forty is the new 30  
Baby you're a rockstar  
Dale veterana, que tu sabes  
Mas de la cuenta, no te hagas  
Teach me baby, or better yet,  
Freak me baby, yes, yes  
I'm freaky, baby, I'ma make sure that your peach feels peachy, baby  
No bullshit broads, I like my women sexy, classy, sassy  
Powerful yes, they love to get a little nasty, ow  
This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale munequita abre ahi, and let it rain over me

The crowd went wild, and Silver stood there to hear what the judges thought, first was Andrew,

If I had to give a number of stars for ya silver, ill give you the 4million out of 5!"

Silver laughed and next was Justin,

"Dude, you are awesome! Keep singing pirate songs like that, and you'll be in the top charts."

Silver smiled and walked off the stage, leaving Shannon and Emma to shut the show off,

"So, that was all of them! This has been show 2, GOODNIGHT!"

* * *

Doo, dooo, doo, doo, doo, dodo, dooooo, dee, doo...oh hai...anyways, I've done show 2! Vote who you want out and ill see ya all next time on SHOW 3!


	5. Show 3

WHATS HANGING HOMIE-G?! _'Dances and everyone stares at me' _Ok what?! Oh, sorry. Anyways, ON WITH THE PERFORMANCEEEEEEESSSSS!

* * *

"We're in giant swings!"

Shannon shouted as she and Emma were swinging in their swings, the audiences staring at them.

"Uh huh! Anyway, on with da show. You lot will be pretty excite about this, SCROOP IS OUT YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The crowd cheered loudy and Emma stood on her swing and victory danced, and then sat back down.

"By the way, Amber has retired!"

Shannon cried as the crowd 'aw'ed, but she stood up,

"But don't worry, at least you still have the legendary judges Natalie, Sophie, Justin and Andrew."

The crowd once cheered again as they sat back down,

"Ok, the first performances, yep, you guessed it. He's like, my most favourite pirate friend EVA!"

"And, also makes me nice chocolate chip cookies..."

"Welcome on stage, singing 'Sexy and I Know It (LOL)'...ITS JOHN SILVER!"

The Silver fangirls screamed for Silver as he walked onto the stage,

**When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like: Damn he fly**  
** I pimp to be beat**  
** Walkin down the street in my new lafreak**  
** Yeah**  
** This is how I roll**  
** Animal print pants, out of control**  
** It's Redfoo with the big afro**  
** And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo! **

** Ah girl look at that body(x3)**  
** I work out.! **  
** Ah girl look at that body (x3)**  
** I work out.! **

** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
** Everybody stops and they staring at me, **  
** I got passion in my pants, **  
** And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**  
** I'm sexy and I know it... **  
** I'm sexy and I know it**

** Yeah**  
** When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off**  
** And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo's tryn' to tan my cheeks(what)**  
** This is how I roll, **  
** C'mon ladies, it's time to go.**  
** We're headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**  
** No shoes, no shirt and I still get service (what)**

** Ah girl look at that body (x3)**  
** I work out**  
** Ah girl look at that body (x3)**  
** I work out.**

** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
** Everybody stops and they staring at me, **  
** I got passion in my pants, **  
** And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**  
** I'm sexy and I know it... **  
** I'm sexy and I know it!**

The crowd was cheering and 'woop'ing for Silver as he finished doing the dance, Andrew said,

"That was brilliant! But also, I saw you kinda struggled on the dance a bit so maybe rehearse that a bit more..."

Silver nodded, and next was Sophie,

"Silver your fantastic! PLEASE, do the cover version of that song when you get a album!"

Silver chuckled and walked off stage, meanwhile, Shannon and Emma were practising how high they can swing,

"Oh hai! I love Silver. Best pirate EVA!"

Emma laughed,

"Yeah but you know who disagrees?"

Shannon raised her eyebrow,

"Who?"

She smirked,

"Well, she is the Captain of the famous ship RLS Legacy, singing 'Calabria 2007', its Captain Amelia!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Amelia started to sing,

**Easy now no need fi(as in for) go down, **  
** easy now no need fi go down, **  
** rock that run that, this where we from **

** Whoop Whoop **  
** When you run come around, **  
** Cuz I kno ur the talk of the town yea **

** Easy now no need fi go down **  
** Just walk it gently and no break nah bone, **  
** Cool end-it-ly, you have a style of your own, **  
** Me never kno you saw ya master the saxsaphone **

** cause u sound like the talk of the town yea, **  
** imma lock u when u run come around yea, **  
** make me wobble, make me whole body bubble, **  
** an me no say ya trouble, when ya ready for the double, **  
** and n u hit that, **  
** no ti-na the mickle (as in nothing in the middle) **  
** play with it a lickle(as in little), why you so na tickle **  
** im tellin' you to, hit that **  
** no ti-na the mickle (as in nothing in the middle) **  
** stay with it a lickle(as in little), why you so na tickle **  
** im feelin' them **  
** (whoop whoop) **

** easy now no need fi go down, **  
** easy now no need fi go down, **  
** walk it gently and no break nah bone **

** Whoop Whoop **  
** When you run come around, **  
** Cuz I kno ur the talk of the town yea**

Amelia smiled as the crowd cheered loudly for her after she finished, first was Natalie,

"I absolutely loved it! Well done Amelia!"

Amelia thanked Natalie and next was Justin,

"Um...I...your..."

Sophie rolled her eyes and said,

"He thinks your fit AGAIN Amelia..."

Amelia laughed and walked off the stage, Shannon was standing on her swing,

"OOHHH, WRITTEN IN THE STARRRRS-"

"SHUT UP!"

Shannon sat down guilty and Emma continued,

"Next up we have the most adorable singing doggy EVER! Singing 'Strange and Beautiful', ITS DELBERT DOPPLER!"

All the fangirls cheered for Delbert as he stood on the stage,

**I've been watching your world from afar**  
** I've been trying to be where you are**  
** And I've been secretly falling apart**  
** Unseen**  
** To me, you're strange and you're beautiful**  
** You'd be so perfect with me**  
** But you just can't see**  
** You turn every head but you don't see me**

** I'll put a spell on you**  
** You'll fall asleep**  
** When I put a spell on you**  
** And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see**  
** And you'll realize that you love me**

** Yeah**  
** Ye-ah**

** Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first**  
** Sometimes the first thing you want never comes**  
** But I know that waiting is all you can do**  
** Sometimes**

** I'll put a spell on you**  
** You'll fall asleep**  
** When I put a spell on you**  
** And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see**  
** And you'll realise that you love me**

** I'll put a spell on you**  
** You'll fall asleep**  
** Cause I put a spell on you **  
** And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see**  
** And you'll realize that you love me, yeah**

** Yeah**  
** Ye-ah**  
** Yeah**  
** Ye-ah**

All the crowd were cheering for Delbert as he stood there nervously, first was Andrew,

"Man, your awesome, im hoping you will win!"

Delbert thanked Andrew and Sophie was next,

"Amazing job Delbert! Your so cute by the way."

Delbert laughed and he walked off the stage. Emma was singing like Shannon,

"ONE WAY, OR ANOTHER, IM GONNA FIND YA IM GONNA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA ONE-"

"SHUSH!"

"YOU DID IT ASWELL!"

"Whatever, anyway, we left the BEST performance for last. Singing, 'Let it Rock', its Jim Hawkins!"

All the girls screamed for Jim as he began to sing,

**I see your dir-ty face, **  
** Hide behind your collar. **  
** What is done in vain, **  
** Truth is hard to swallow. **  
** So you pray to god, **  
** To justify the way you live a lie, **  
** Live a lie, **  
** Live a lie. **  
** And you take your time, **  
** And you do your crime. **  
** Well you made your bed, **  
** I'm in mine. **

** Because when I arrive**  
** I, I'll bring the fire. **  
** Make you come alive**  
** I can take you higher**  
** What this is, forgot?**  
** I must now remind you**  
** Let It Rock**  
** Let It Rock**  
** Let It Rock**

** Now the son's discrased**  
** He, who knew his father**  
** When he cursed his name**  
** Turned, and chased the dollar**  
** But it broke his heart**  
** So he stuck his middle finger**  
** To the world**  
** To the world**  
** To the world**  
** And you take your time**  
** And you stand in line**  
** Well you'll get what's yours**  
** I got mine **

** Because when I arrive**  
** I, I'll bring the fire. **  
** Make you come alive**  
** I can take you higher**  
** What this is, forgot?**  
** I must now remind you**  
** Let It Rock**  
** Let It Rock**  
** Let It Rock.**

Jim smiled as his fangirls were screaming for him, and he listened to the first judge, Justin,

"Everyone can honestly tell that your amazing man, well done."

Jim thanked him and next was Natalie,

"Same with Justin, you can totally figure that out with LOADS of screaming girls behind me..."

Jim laughed and he walked off the stage and Shannon and Emma closed the show,

"Well, lets see who you want to save, and we'll see you soon and hopefully, we'll get to the winner as soon as!"

And they both chimed in,

"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

WOOOOO another show done YEAH! Anyway, review on who you want out and think about who should with TPGT! SEE YA! #SWAGGIE!


	6. Final (Pt 1)

Okay, so this chapter will have two parts, Silver is out, but Jim, Delbert and Amelia battle for 1st place and its up to YOU to decide who goes out, and who wins!

* * *

"Okay, we have kept you waiting long enough, but...its the final show of Treasure Planets got talent...but who will win Emma?"

Emma pretended to think.

"I dunno."

"S-should we just get on with the performaces?"

"Yeah..."

The crowd laughed and Shannon and Emma turned red.

"SO, Silver is out, but. We still have Jim, Delbert and Amelia. They will do a performance, and then we will get an act on the stage but we're not telling ya. Then we will see who is out of the three! But first..."

"Singing the cool song, Mistletoe..."

"Its Delbert WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The crowd cheered and they heard some fangirls scream his name (lol).

**It's the most beautiful time of the year**  
** Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer**  
** I should be playing in the winter snow**  
** But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

** I don't want to miss out on the holiday**  
** But I can't stop staring at your face**  
** I should be playing in the winter snow**  
** But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you under the mistletoe**

** Everyone's gathering around the fire**  
** Chestnuts roasting like a hot July**  
** I should be chillin' with my folks, I know**  
** But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

** Word on the street's Santa's comin' tonight, **  
** Reindeer's flying through the sky so high**  
** I should be making a list, I know**  
** But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you under the mistletoe**

** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you under the mistletoe**

** Hey love**  
** The wise men follow the star (The wise men follow the star)**  
** They way I followed my heart**  
** And it led me to a miracle**

** Hey love **  
** Don't you buy me nothing (don't you buy me nothing)**  
** Cuz I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips**  
** That's a very, Merry Christmas**

** It's the most beautiful time of the year**  
** Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer**  
** I should be playing in the winter snow (I know)**  
** But I'mma be under the mistletoe **

** I don't want to miss out on the holiday**  
** But I can't stop staring at your face**  
** I should be playing in the winter snow**  
** But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you under the mistletoe**

** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you, shawty with you**  
** With you under the mistletoe...**

The crowd were screaming and the fangirls wouldn't shut up, and Shannon and Emma had to scream to get them to shut up (which did).

"Thank You! Jeez. Anyway, judges. How did Delbert do?"

Emma asked as Natalie went first.

"Delbert you are so incredible I cant describe it. Your adorable and good luck on winning this show!"

Delbert smiled and thanked Natalie, and next was Andrew.

"Your awesomely awesome and this is probably what ive been trying to find for ages. Well done."

Delbert thanked them all and walked off the stage, leaving Shannon and Emma there alone.

"Okay, now..."

"Shes very vicious..."

"Lawl, and singing Here's to never growing up...its Amelia!"

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
** With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
** I got a bottle of whatever, **  
** But it's getting us drunk**  
** Singing here's to never growing up**

** Call up all our friends, **  
** Go hard this weekend**  
** For no damn reason, **  
** I don't think we ever change**  
** Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**  
** We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**

** Say, won't you say forever stay**  
** If you stay forever hey**  
** We can stay forever young**

** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
** With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
** I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**  
** Singing here's to never growing up**

** We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my **  
** I'm like yeah whatever, we're saluting like that**  
** When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**  
** Singing here's to never growing up**

** Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up**  
** Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up**

** We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**  
** This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change**  
** They say just grow up, but they don't know us**  
** We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**

** Say, won't you say forever stay**  
** If you stay forever hey**  
** We can stay forever young**

** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**  
** With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
** I got a bottle of whatever, **  
** But it's getting us drunk**  
** Singing here's to never growing up**

** We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my **  
** I'm like yeah whatever, **  
** We're saluting like that**  
** When the sun's going down, **  
** We'll be raising our cups**  
** Singing here's to never growing up!**

The audience were insane, also they could hear men whistling her. First to speak was Sophie.

"Amelia, that was amazing! I think you are the next big girl singer."

Next was Justin.

"Same with Amelia, your amazing and I have a feeling you will win tonight."

Amelia left the stage full of excitement, and Shannon and Emma introduced the last act until they announce one of them is going home.

"These acts are getting better and better..."

"Sure are, anyway. We have one more performance until we give you a surprise! But until then..."

"Please scream as loud as ya want for the fit...JIM HAWKINS!"

**This is my confessional on **  
** Pen and paper I'm gonna right this down**  
** Saying things you never thought**  
** That were on my mind, **  
** Let the truth pour out**  
** Cause I'm tired of the games**  
** I won't lie, no I'm not ok, **  
** You were wrong, you're to blame, **  
** Now the world knows your name.**

** So here you go, **  
** You finally get a song about you on the radio**  
** Are you happy now that you broke me down? **  
** Now I curse the day that I met you**  
** I hope you know this song is about you, **  
** This is no mistake, yes I meant to**  
** I hope you know this song is about you, about you! **

** This song is about you, yeah! **  
** Seem I'm feeling better now, **  
** I like the way our heads lifting off my chest, **  
** Should have done months ago**  
** If I knew back then it would feel like this, **  
** Cause you done all the games**  
** I won't lie, no I'm not ok**  
** You were wrong, you're the blame**  
** Now the world knows your name. **

** So here you go, **  
** You finally get a song about you on the radio**  
** Are you happy now that you broke me down?**  
** Now I curse the day that I met you**  
** I hope you know this song is about you, **  
** This is no mistake, yes I meant to**  
** I hope you know this song is about you, about you. **

** When you hear this play, **  
** I hope you feel the same way that I felt that day**  
** That you let me, yeah you left me, **  
** This is my confession**  
** This is my confessional**  
** Pen and paper I'm gonna right this down.**

All the fangirls were screaming to the top of their lungs, and Jim wouldn't let go of his ears, until Shannon and Emma screamed again. First to talk to Jim was Andrew.

"Dude, your just completely insane! You have a lot of talent, and you got a lot of fangirls!"

Next was Natalie.

"I don't think theres anything wrong with you Jim. You have an incredible singing voice, and your hot, so theres nothing much wrong with it lawl."

Jim laughed and thanked them all and walked off stage, so Shannon and Emma could introduce the surprise act.

"So, all the performances have been done...and ill give ya all a clue to what the surprise is."

Emma turned to Shannon.

"Hey Shan, wanna do homework?"

"Homework? Aint nobody got time for dat!"

The crowd immediately screamed as they already knew who was coming on and Shannon and Emma ran off and stood there was, yep. That's right. SWEET BROWN!

**Ain't nobody got time for that**  
** Ain't nobody got time for that**  
** Ain't nobody got time, ain't nobody got time**  
** Ain't nobody got time for that**

** Well, I woke up to go get me a cold pop**  
** Then I thought somebody was BBQing**  
** I said, "Oh, lord Jesus it's a fire!"**  
** Then I ran out, I didn't grab no shoes or nothing Jesus**  
**I ran for my life**

** Ain't nobody got time for that**  
** Ain't nobody got time for that**  
** Ain't nobody got time, ain't nobody got time**  
** Ain't nobody got time for that**

** I said, "Oh, lord Jesus it's a fire."**  
** I said, "Oh, lord Jesus it's a fire."**  
** I said, "Oh, lord Jesus it's a fire."**  
** Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, it's a fire.**

** I said, "Oh, lord Jesus it's a fire."**  
** I said, "Oh, lord Jesus it's a fire."**  
** I said, "Oh, lord Jesus it's a fire."**  
** Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus.**

** Ain't nobody got time for that**  
** Ain't nobody got time for that**  
** Ain't nobody got time, ain't nobody got time**  
** Ain't nobody got time for that!**

The crowd was cheering for her as she was laughing, and Shannon and Emma chatted with her.

"So sweet brown, how was your performance? Was it fun?"

"Yes it was. I never really do stuff like this...but singing in the O2 arena, I would."

Emma laughed.

"What would you think on singing on Treasure Planet's got talent again?"

"Now I got time for dat!"

Everyone laughed and Sweet brown walked off the stage. And Amelia, Delbert and Jim came on.

"Now, what you have all been waiting for...the results for who is going out, and staying in."

The three all huddled, and looked nervous, the crowd was screaming 'Jim!' 'Delbert!' and 'Amelia!'.

"The first person who is staying, IS...

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN **

**DUN DUN (This is just like the eastenders theme LOL!)**

**DUN DUN...**

"DELBERT!"

Delbert looked relieved, and he hugged Amelia and Jim, and walked off the stage.

"So now, the second person who is staying, IS."

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN **

**DUN DUN**

**DUN DUN...**

"AMELIA!"

Amelia screamed in happiness and hugged Jim and walked off the stage, leaving Shannon, Emma and Jim there.

"Jim! We're so sorry. How do ya feel?"

"W-well, I feel alright. But its been really fun going through these shows and I think I deserve 3rd place."

Everyone 'aw'ed.

"Its been great having you, and one last time, give it up for JIM!"

The crowd screamed and Jim walked off the stage.

* * *

So, Jim got out, and its all down to Amelia and Delbert _(gasps)_. So, who will win? Put in your votes and ill see ya next time on treasure planet's got talent!


	7. Final (Pt 2)

Here we go...the results ARE IN.

* * *

"Welcome back to Treasure Planets got Talent! But now..."

"The results ARE IN." Emma dramatically said.

The crowd 'ooh'ed.

"But first, we're gonna have our contestants to sing us a song, have a guest performance, and we will announce the winner!"

The crowd cheered.

"Anyway, as always, lets present the first contestant..."

"The cat she always is..."

"Green eyes, feline..."

"Also very strict...singing The One That Got away, please applaud for the incredible CAPTAIN AMELIA!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Amelia, for her last performance of the night (well, if she wins then her 1st).

**Summer after high school when we first met**  
** We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead**  
** And on my 18th Birthday**  
** We got matching tattoos**

** Used to steal your parents' liquor**  
** And climb to the roof**  
** Talk about our future**  
** Like we had a clue**  
** Never planned that one day**  
** I'd be losing you**

** In another life**  
** I would be your girl**  
** We keep all our promises**  
** Be us against the world**

** In another life**  
** I would make you stay**  
** So I don't have to say**  
** You were the one that got away**  
** The one that got away**

** I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**  
** Never one without the other We made a pact**  
** Sometimes when I miss you**  
** I put those records on**

** Someone said you had your tattoo removed**  
** Saw you downtown singing the Blues**  
** It's time to face the music**  
** I'm no longer your muse**

** But in another life**  
** I would be your girl**  
** We keep all our promises**  
** Be us against the world**

** In another life**  
** I would make you stay**  
** So I don't have to say**  
** You were the one that got away**  
** The one that got away**  
** The one**  
**The one**  
**The one**  
** The one that got away**

** In another life**  
** I would be your girl**  
** We keep all our promises**  
** Be us against the world**

** In another life**  
** I would make you stay**  
** So I don't have to say**  
** You were the one that got away**  
** The one that got away**  
** The one**  
**The one**  
**The one**  
**The one that got away**  
**The one that got away!**

The crowd went mad for Amelia, Shannon and Emma came on the stage and talked with Amelia.

"That's was amazing!"

"Truly awesome."

Amelia went nervous.

"Thank you."

They asked her some questions.

"So, how do you feel about tonight?"

Amelia took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well, I tried as well as I could with that song, and im hoping to win."

"I bet you are, give it up for Amelia!"

The crowd cheered as Amelia waved and walked off the stage.

"So, there was another performance from Amelia. Remember, text 77804 to give her a vote to get her to win."

"Now, our last contestant for the night he is the wonderful Delbert!"

The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Singing, A Team!"

**White lips, pale face**  
** Breathing in snowflakes**  
** Burnt lungs, sour taste**

** Light's gone, day's end**  
** Struggling to pay rent**  
** Long nights, strange men**

** And they say**  
** She's in the Class A Team**  
** Stuck in her daydream**  
** Been this way since 18**  
** But lately her face seems**  
** Slowly sinking, wasting**  
** Crumbling like pastries**  
** And they scream**  
** The worst things in life come free to us**  
** 'Cause we're just under the upperhand**  
** And go mad for a couple grams**  
** She don't want to go outside tonight**  
** And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**  
** Or sells love to another man**  
** It's too cold outside**  
** For angels to fly**  
** Angels to fly**

** Ripped gloves, raincoat**  
** Try to swim and stay afloat**  
** Dry house, wet clothes**

** Loose change, bank notes**  
** Weary-eyed, dry throat**  
** Cool girl, no phone**

** And they say**  
** She's in the Class A Team**  
** Stuck in her daydream**  
** Been this way since 18**  
** But lately, her face seems**  
** Slowly sinking, wasting**  
** Crumbling like pastries**  
** And they scream**  
** The worst things in life come free to us**  
** 'Cause we're just under the upperhand**  
** And go mad for a couple grams**  
** She don't want to go outside tonight**  
** And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**  
** Or sells love to another man**  
** It's too cold outside**  
** For angels to fly**  
** Angels to fly**

** An angel will die**  
** Covered in white**  
** Closed eye**  
** And hoping for a better life**  
** This time, we'll fade out tonight**  
** Straight down the line**

** And we're all under the upperhand**  
** And go mad for a couple grams**  
** We don't want to go outside tonight**  
** And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**  
** Or sell love to another man**  
** It's too cold outside**  
** For angels to fly**  
** Angels to fly**  
** To fly, fly**  
** Angels to fly, to fly, to fly**

** Angels to die**

The crowd cheered as long as they could, he heard his fangirls scream for him (lol...), and Shannon and Emma came and talked with him too.

"So Delbert, you just did your song, how did it feel to sing the last song of the show?"

"Well, im really sad that the show is over tonight, but I don't mind if I come 1st or 2nd."

The crowd cheered as he waved goodbye to the audience and walked off the stage.

Shannon sighed.

"Time flies when your having fun...right Emma?"

"Yep."

"But, we have a guest performance for you all tonight! So, stay in your seats..."

"Because we have an incredible man to show off his amazing talent!"

Shannon and Emma got more and more excited.

"From britains got talent, please welcome...AARON CROW!"

The crowd cheered as everyone saw Aaron come on the stage. He walked into the audience and got up two people. He grabbed a bag full of sugar, and gave it to one of them. He also took a big piece of wood and gave it to the other person and told them to hold it up.

But, after he was finished with those two, he walked over to the judges table and dragged Natalie up on the stage, which Sophie was pissing her self laughing about. Natalie tried to hold back but she couldn't, which made everyone laugh.

Aaron got a pineapple holder and put it on Natalie's head. After he checked everyone, he took the candle and poured wax all over his eyes, that made his eyes taped shut.

He wrapped bandages, and tin foil around his head so he couldn't see. He took out a little knife, walked over to the girl with the bag, and stabbed the knife in the bag, which made Sophie flinch.

Next, he brought out nunchucks, which he was spinning around a lot as he walked over to the man, and he hit the wood, almost hitting the man, which made Natalie even more scared.

Finally, he took out his sword, and Natalie was mouthing the words 'Help' to everyone. Aaron walked over to Natalie, who was scared, closed her eyes and flinched as he just missed her head by chopping the head of the pineapple off. The crowd cheered as he ripped off his bandages and opened his eyes.

He walked off the stage leaving an impressed Shannon and Emma on the stage.

"That guy is just truly awesome!"

"I know. But, its time."

"Its time to bring out our contestants..."

The crowd screamed as Delbert and Amelia walked on the stage.

"The audience have voted for their favourite singer, and we can tell ya, that the winner...IS..."

Delbert and Amelia closed their eyes, everyone was shouting their names...

Who would be the winner?

Who is going home without being the winner?

Who is going home being the winner?

Who is singing their song for the very last time?

Who has won?

"DELBERT!"

Delbert flinched as he heard his name, Amelia clapped and hugged Delbert.

"Amelia! Come here."

Amelia went over to Shannon and Emma and had a talk with them.

"So, you came 2nd place. How does that feel?"

"Its a really good thing I came 2nd. I knew I was going to anyway." She laughed.

"Well, you are still a good singer, but for the last time, everyone give it up for Amelia!"

The crowd cheered for Amelia as she walked off the stage, leaving Delbert in the middle.

"Okay, so singing his Treasure Planet's got talent hit A Team, cheer for Delbert!"

**White lips, pale face**  
** Breathing in snowflakes**  
** Burnt lungs, sour taste**

** Light's gone, day's end**  
** Struggling to pay rent**  
** Long nights, strange men**

** And they say**  
** She's in the Class A Team**  
** Stuck in her daydream**  
** Been this way since 18**  
** But lately her face seems**  
** Slowly sinking, wasting**  
** Crumbling like pastries**  
** And they scream**  
** The worst things in life come free to us**  
** 'Cause we're just under the upperhand**  
** And go mad for a couple grams**  
** She don't want to go outside tonight**  
** And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**  
** Or sells love to another man**  
** It's too cold outside**  
** For angels to fly**  
** Angels to fly**

** Ripped gloves, raincoat**  
** Try to swim and stay afloat**  
** Dry house, wet clothes**

** Loose change, bank notes**  
** Weary-eyed, dry throat**  
** Cool girl, no phone**

** And they say**  
** She's in the Class A Team**  
** Stuck in her daydream**  
** Been this way since 18**  
** But lately, her face seems**  
** Slowly sinking, wasting**  
** Crumbling like pastries**  
** And they scream**  
** The worst things in life come free to us**  
** 'Cause we're just under the upperhand**  
** And go mad for a couple grams**  
** She don't want to go outside tonight**  
** And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**  
** Or sells love to another man**  
** It's too cold outside**  
** For angels to fly**  
** Angels to fly**

** An angel will die**  
** Covered in white**  
** Closed eye**  
** And hoping for a better life**  
** This time, we'll fade out tonight**  
** Straight down the line**

** And we're all under the upperhand**  
** And go mad for a couple grams**  
** We don't want to go outside tonight**  
** And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**  
** Or sell love to another man**  
** It's too cold outside**  
** For angels to fly**  
** Angels to fly**  
** To fly, fly**  
** Angels to fly, to fly, to fly**

** Angels to die.**

The crowd screamed as loud as they could as Shannon and Emma closed the show.

"So, this has been Treasure Planet's got Talent. For the last time..."

They chimed in together...

"GOODNIGHT!"

* * *

Its-its-its-its over...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH! I DONT WANT IT TO BE OVER! D: . But, Delbert has won! I hope you enjoyed Treasure Planets got Talent. Bye.


End file.
